Brave 10 (Anime): Folge 5
zurück zur Episodenübersicht Allgemeines Erscheinungsdatum: 5. Februar 2012 Titel: "The Heart of the Dragon" ("Das Herz des Drachen") Kurze Zusammenfassung Isanami, die von Date Masamune gefangen gehalten wird, wird von Anastasia und Sasuke befreit. Die drei kehren ins Schloss zurück und nach ihnen treffen auch Saizou, Kakei und Kamanosuke ein. Sanada nimmt Kamanosuke später in seine Gruppe auf. Außerdem lässt er sich von Isanami einen Bericht über den Besuch des Schreins geben und schafft es, den Text in der Höhle zu übersetzen, hält den Inhalt allerdings außer vor Rokuro vor allen anderen geheim. Handlung In Saizous Träumen tauchen wieder einmal Erinnerungen seiner Vergangenheit auf, in denen man erfährt, wieso er keinem Meister untergeordnet sein möchte: Sein bester Freund zu dieser Zeit, zu dem er aufgesehen hat und der für ihn wie ein großer Bruder war, wurde von dessen Herrn verraten, nachdem er für ihn nutzlos geworden war. Sein toter Körper wurde einfach in einen Fluss geworfen. Dies löste bei dem jungen Saizou einen gewaltigen Meinungsumschwung aus. Er tötete den Herrn seines Freundes und beschloss, von diesem Moment an nur noch für sein Überleben zu kämpfen. Als Saizou wach wird, findet er sich mit Bandagen bedeckt am Waldboden neben Kakei, der gerade Medizin herstellt, wieder. Kurzerhand richtet er sich auf und meint, er habe genug von diesen Spielchen und würde wieder seinen eigenen Weg gehen. Kakei scheint das Verhalten des jungen Ninjas allerdings richtig gedeutet zu haben, da er ihn offensiv fragt, ob er Isanami denn so schnell wieder zurückholen wolle, dass er sich alleine auf den Weg machen müsse und Saizou erstaunt reagiert. Gerade, als Sanada sich wundert, wieso er noch keine Nachricht der drei erhalten hat, trifft Sasukes Eule Ageha, die er Isanami mit auf den Weg gegeben hat, mit einem Statusreport ein. Als Yukimura erfährt, dass Date Masamune Isanami entführt hat, schickt er sofort Anastasia und Sasuke los, um sie zurückzuholen. Masamune hat Isanami in einem relativ geräumigen Raum eingeschlossen und ihr sogar einen Bonsai zur Dekoration und ein Stofftier spendiert. Er behandelt seine Gefangene eigentlich freundlich und bietet ihr an, alle ihre Wünsche außer einer Rückkehr ins Schloss Ueda zu erfüllen. Er scheint jedoch einige Hintergedanken zu haben, da er verschlagen grinst, als Isanami eine kleine Kostprobe der- wie er vermutet- vom Kushimitama ausgehenden- Kräfte gibt. In einem Gespräch mit seinem Untergebenen Koojurou erzählt er, dass er die Kontrolle über alle vier Mitamas wolle, um über die Menschheit wie ein Gott zu herrschen. Außerdem meint er, dass an Isanami etwas besonderes sein müsse, da sie als Beschützerin für die Haarspange ausgewählt wurde und er das Mädchen aus diesem Grund ebenfalls entführt habe. Inzwischen sind Sasuke und Anastasia in Oushuu angekommen und kämpfen sich durch eine Menge feindlicher Ninjas. Ana bleibt zurück und hält sie auf, während Sasuke weiter zu Isanami vordringt. Als er bei ihr ankommt, weigert sich die junge Priesterin, aus Angst, noch mehr ihrer Freunde zu verletzen, mit ihm mitzukommen. Ana, die von den Untergebenen Masamunes kopfüber von der Decke gehängt wurde, ist nun von Männern umringt. Während zwei von ihnen, Ichimaru und Niko, Schere-Stein-Papier spielen, um zu entscheiden, wer sich zuerst an der hübschen Kunoichi vergreifen darf, bekommt diese von Sasukes Eule ein Zeichen, das ihr verrät, dass Isanami nicht mit ihnen zurückkehren möchte. Innerhalb von Sekunden hat sie sich von den Fesseln befreit und die feindlichen Ninjas ausgeschaltet. Ana gelingt es schließlich, Isanami neuen Mut zuzusprechen und sie zum Zurückkehren zu bewegen. Als sie in Ueda ankommen, werden sie herzlich von Sanada und Rokuro empfangen. Später kommen auch Saizou und Kakei mit Kamanosuke im Schlepptau an, allerdings geht Saizou Isanami aus dem Weg. Kamanosuke wird von Sanada dazu überredet, seiner Gruppe beizutreten, da diese nochmals gegen Saizou kämpfen möchte. Yukimura meint zwar, dass er ihn nicht gegen ein Mitglied seiner Gruppe kämpfen lassen könne, ihm aber als ein Mitglied der Braves bestimmt nicht langweilig werden würde. Da Saizou Isanami aus dem Weg geht und sie einfach ignoriert, wenn sie ihn anspricht, zieht er den Groll Sasukes auf sich. Dieser verpasst Saizou, der sich auf dem Dach Ausruht, einen Tritt, sodass dieser in einen Teich fällt und beginnt mitten im Wasser einen Kampf mit ihm. Während des Kampfes wirft Sasuke ihm vor, seine Schwäche nicht zu akzeptieren und deshalb nicht in der Lage zu sein, andere zu beschützen, was Saizou natürlich rasend vor Wut macht. Als der Iga-Ninja aufgrund der Verletzungen, die er im Kampf gegen Hanzou davontrug, nicht mehr aufstehen kann, hört er Sasuke hinter sich reden und wirbelt herum, um sich verteidigen zu können. Sasuke hat allerdings keinerlei Absichten, den Verletzten noch weiter anzugreifen, sondern bietet ihm als Hilfe zum Aufstehen die Hand an. Als Saizou diese gerade ergreifen will, unterbricht Sanada das Gespräch mit Applaus, wodurch Sasuke in Verlegenheit gebracht wird und in die Wälder flüchtet. Saizou hat den Entschluss gefasst, für jemand anderen stärker zu werden, was er Yukimura auch entgegenbrüllt, als dieser ihn offensiv anspricht. Isanami, die das Gespräch mitangehört hat, fällt Saizou wieder einmal um den Hals. Date Masamune wird immer unruhiger und brennt förmlich darauf, Rache an Sanada zu nehmen, da dieser es geschafft hat, ihm das Kushimitama zu entreißen. Als er sich gerade auf den Weg machen will wird er von einem seiner Untergebenen aufgehalten. Indessen haben sich alle Braves um Yukimura versammelt, um ihm einen Bericht ihrer Mission zu liefern. Als Isanami die Buchstaben in der Höhle erwähnt, tauscht Yukimura vielsagende Blicke mit Rokuro und dieser setzt sich gegenüber von Saizou. Yukimura schirmt die Gesichter der Beiden mit seinem Fächer ab, sodass die restlichen Braves nicht sehen können, was die beiden tun. Rokuro nimmt die Bandage über seinem rechten Auge ab, in dem zahlreiche Buchstaben erscheinen. So kann er in Saizous Gedanken eindringen und die Buchstaben auf der Höhlenwand lesen. Als er alles in sein Auge aufgenommen hat, schreibt er den Text nieder und reicht ihn Yukimura, der die restlichen Braves fortschickt. Da Saizou zurücktaumelt und sich das Gesicht reibt, vermutet Kamanosuke offensichtlich, dass er von Rokuro geküsst wurde und löchert Saizou beim Hinausgehen mit Fragen, was die beiden getan hätten, worauf Saizou allerdings keine Antwort gibt, wodurch sie sich in ihrer Theorie bestätigt fühlt. Als alle gegangen sind, unterhalten sich Rokuro und Yukimura über den Inhalt des Textes. Sanada meint, sein Schicksal sie ironisch. Scheinbar enthält der Text Informationen, die Saizou und Isanami zur Gefahr machen, da er sagt, er würde niemanden wegschicken, dem er bereits erlaubt hat zu bleiben. Sanada weist Rokuro an, niemandem davon zu erzählen und verbrennt den Text. Kategorie:Inhalt Kategorie:Episoden-Zusammenfassung